Series 11
Series 11 is the eleventh series in the main line of Raven series. It was announced on the 27th June 2017. Plot Many moons ago six golden symbols were forged to return magic to the land. The magic also meant the return of Nevar. Nevar was defeated by Raven of Old and the warriors in the ultimate battle. Due to Nevar forging his own golden symbols, the spell Raven cast to banish Nevar banished them both to a far off desolate realm. After this Raven sought out the six golden symbols and after finding all of them discovered Raven's Staff of Power. Raven became the new protector of the land and so must work to defeat Nevar. Format The sixteen warriors are split into four teams of four. These teams are Bears, Wolves, Wildcats, and Stags. The members of each team must compete against each other to win a place in the final. By winning Challenges, the warriors can gain Treasure Rings and by losing challenges the warriors may lose rings. Each heat takes place over three days. On the second day the warrior with the fewest rings is eliminated from the tournament. On the third day the warriors must face The Last Stand as their final challenge of the heat. The warriors get a head start depending on the amount of rings they have. The warrior which wins The Last Stand moves on to the final. At the start of the Final the ring counts are set to zero and the first challenge (Warriors' Race) determines how many rings the warrior will continue with. Notable Differences to Previous Series The series is now hosted by Aisha Toussaint. Despite being a main series, the warriors are divided by team and colour rather than by emblem. Lives are no longer a feature as their function is taken over by Treasure Rings. Warriors no longer have a Standard and instead their ring count is displayed digitally. Way of The Warrior is no longer the deciding challenge on days where elimination can take place. The heats are three days long and are between four warriors rather than five days long and between six warriors, because of this the whole series is three weeks (fifteen episodes) long instead of four weeks (twenty episodes). Many things have had cosmetic changes, most notably Nevar and Raven's Staff of Power. Bear Heat Larsai was the winner of this heat and so went on to the final. See page for more details. Wolf Heat Nantin was the winner of this heat and so went on to the final. See page for more details Wildcat Heat Janra was the winner of this heat and so went on to the final. See page for more details Stag Heat Cersage was the winner of this heat and so went on to the final. See page for more details Final Nantin was the winner of the grand tournament and so the ultimate warrior for this series. See page for more details Challenges The following challenges appear in this series (ordered alphabetically). * Battering Ram * Conundrum * Cursed Chasm * Dead Man's Gorge * Demon Army * Demon Causeway * Elixir of Life * Escape the Cage * Forest of Golden Orbs * Idol Wise * Leap Of Faith * Loom Labyrinth * Magnetic Maze * Orb Race * Pool Plunge * Riddle Rocks * River Slalom * Scramble * Spider's Web * Stone of Destiny * Stone Soldiers * Symbol Search * Target Mines * The Last Stand * Towering Heights * Tree Top Treasure * Warrior's Eye * Warriors' Race * Warriors' Seat * Warriors' Wall Characters These characters appear in this series: * Raven of Old * Raven * Nevar * Demon Category:Series Category:Series 11